Taboo
by BlackMasterDryne
Summary: A strange little story by an odd little artist about an unusual little boy living his Taboo little life. REWRITE. Going to TRY and finish this time, but I am a bad writer. Takes place approx 20years after Kuroshitsuji 2 anime. (Just for the demon ciel aspect). Potential slight AU. Rated T for safety May or may not go up. Categories to come later.
1. In Which She Whines

**A/N: So, this takes place about twenty or so years after the end of Kuroshitsuji. This is a rewrite. Bear with me, I am a terrible writer and have the tendency to know the end of a story with no idea how to get there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did I'd be rich and this weird story would probably be an OVA arc. XD**

**Chapter word count: 1363**

* * *

><p>Whining.<p>

All he could focus on was the whining.

He sighed softly. Why couldn't the blasted child just shut up?

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaannnn! Stop ignoring me when I'm talking to you!" The eleven-year-old girl whined yet again.

"Will you shut up Abigail!" Her brother shouted at her, eyes flashing green for a very brief moment. "And for the last time, that is NOT my name!" The girl went quiet for a moment. He never called her Abigail. She preferred Abbi, "it is so your name…" She pouted. "No. My name is Adrian. I've been telling you for ages to quit using that bloody nickname." Abigail's maid gasped at his language and the girl sat there sulking for a while at being yelled at. For a moment all was quiet.

The boy ignored his sister's maid reprimanding him for shouting at a lady like that. "She is no lady," he stated simply, looking out the window.

A hesitant voice broke the awkward and heavy silence, "Adrian?" It asked. Sure, now the child remembers his name… "What Abigail?" _Remember, she is only a child._ The voice in his head warned him. "I'm sorry for annoying you." He sighed again, "You are forgiven." He knew she would do it again soon. Abigail Cutting never could refrain from whining to get her way. Hopefully the girl will outgrow the habit, if her brother doesn't strangle her first.

The dark haired youth looked away from his view of the bleak countryside to stare at his younger sister. The two siblings were complete opposites. Abigail's wavy auburn locks complimented her smooth, light complexion nicely and her deep sapphire blue eyes shone with joy at the simplest things. One could tell the girl enjoyed the outdoors enough to actually have some color, but not a freckle or blemish could be seen upon her skin.

Her brother, on the other hand, had pin-straight hair that was a deep black that seemed to absorb all light; it was nothing like the blue toned black you see, like the feathers of a raven or crow. His hair was a great contrast to his skin, which was abnormally pale. To someone just looking at him, it would seem that he never had seen the light of day. Quite the opposite actually, the boy loved going into the gardens. He just never tanned. Despite enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays and being outside relatively frequently, you will never see any form of color on the youth's skin, unless it is sunburn from too much exposure. For a costume party once, the male had put white powder makeup on his face because his skin had been sunburned, and you could hardly tell the difference from the tones of his face and neck once the burn was completely covered. They weren't exactly the same shade, but you had to look extremely closely. Ordinarily his eyes were a light grey in colour.

A smirk graced the youth's lips as it started to rain. Strangely, he loved the rain, just not getting wet. He loved the sound of the rainfall and the sight of the world going dark and wet. He did not, however, appreciate the pain in his knee that came with the change of weather. He massaged the sore joint and sighed for a third time. He had packed his cane in his trunk because the weather was nice.

"Awwwwe!" Abigail pouted, "I hate the rain. It makes everything so dreary."

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>At least he had the courtesy to fake shame as he was reprimanded. The girl sitting across the carriage from him was wailing unnecessarily loudly, though. "You didn't need to hit her!" Her maid yelled at him. What was that blasted woman's name again anyway? "Are you even listening to me?!" "No. Not really." He said, eyes flashing a warning grey-green of annoyance. He was already bored of pretending to be ashamed. "She was being bothersome and would not listen to my warnings. So I slapped her." "A gentleman should never hit a lady." "We both know that I'm no gentleman," he countered. "Oh shut up and act your bloody age would you!" Adrian suddenly yelled at the crying girl, who was immediately silenced by his bright green glare. "There is a reason I say you are no lady! You cry and scream whenever you don't get your damn way. It irks me to no end!" He slammed his fist down on the seat of the carriage next to him. A cracking sound could be heard beneath the cushions, and the maid sighed. The bench would need to be repaired before the boy's mother found out. Abigail immediately realized she had pushed him a bit too far this time. His rather volatile temper was usually kept in check in situations like this, and she wondered what had him on edge that she didn't know about.<p>

The youth sat in his seat, breathing heavily and attempting to check his emotions before he did something he really regretted. "Why don't you just read something for the rest of the ride," he said through gritted teeth. This was not a question, but an order. The girl nodded quietly. It was best to go along with him in these moods. "Helamis, do you have a book I could borrow?" She asked her maid, who promptly handed her some silly romance novel. "Thank you Helamis." The three continued in silence for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

><p>A sudden crash mixed with the sound of dishes breaking was followed by a loud squeal as a red haired maid fell in the kitchen. Again. A tall, dark-haired butler let out a small sigh of annoyance and went to see which dishes the girl had broken this time.<p>

"I'm sorry Mister Sebastian! Yes I am!" The ditzy woman kept repeating. She hadn't changed a bit, though she finally had gotten new glasses at Ciel's insistence that she would no longer have a job at Phantomhive manor if she did not. The servants had been too overjoyed at their master's return for her to consider arguing. The lot of them hadn't even questioned Ciel's ever-youthful appearance. The man simply ignored her apologies and ordered her, and the "chef", out of the kitchen to try and prevent any further 'accidents'. He quickly got the mess cleaned up and began preparations for the guests that would be arriving. A young lord of some sort, his actual title wasn't all that important, and his younger sister were being sent to them on their mother's orders. The siblings' father had recently died apparently. No information on the death had been given to them, not that they really cared, just that the boy was now the family head and refused to accept his title as of yet.

"It is going to be an interesting day…" He sighed to himself as he checked his watch. Pocketing the item, he prepared the tea set and headed up to serve his young master. "Sebastian." An impatient voice called him as he walked through the door. Sebastian smirked to himself at the sight of the child sitting behind the large mahogany desk. He poured the boy his tea and set the cup and saucer down on the desk. As he was placing a piece of cake next to the beverage, the boy spoke, "Have the guests arrived yet?" "Not yet, young master." "Very well. That will be all, Sebastian." "Yes, my Lord." He left the study to go about his preparations for the guests' arrival, just as he heard a loud crash from the garden like a tree falling. It seems we will never be able to get through a day without those three doing something foolish. Sebastian thought to himself. He could hear the arrival of a carriage outside and went to greet the guests. An interesting trio. He smirked as he observed the people getting out. None of them looked alike. Well, if you looked close you could see the younger two had the same straight nose and wide almond shaped eyes, but that was about it. The boy was night like the girl was day, followed by a maid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, well here we go. The rewrite is getting started already. I was bored and had a bit of inspiration. Combined the original's first two chapters. Made more sense this way and the word count was about doubled from the former first chapter.**

**Leave a little contribution in the box please, Loverlies!~ And if you have any suggestions on characters to try and work in in the future that'd be great. Already planning on bringing Grell in somewhere.**


	2. In Which They Have a Secret

**A/N:**

**Yes, there is something a little weird about the siblings/Cutting family. I have an IDEA where I'm going, but no clue how to get there. lol.**

**Oh yeah, until the OCs find out that Ciel is actually 'round 33 I'm going to go off their supposed age, meaning I'll refer to Adrian as the older because he looks older.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am not that rich lol.**

**Chapter Word Count: 1336**

* * *

><p>Adrian stepped out of the carriage and helped his younger sister out. It was a miracle in of itself that he managed that since his knee kept buckling and refusing to hold his weight, and yet the youth managed to hide it. "One thing I hate about the rain," he said softly to no one in particular, "is that my knee always acts funny." The newcomers were greeted by a tall butler dressed in black. "Your hair is so pretty Mr. Butler." Abigail spoke shyly. Her silly statement caused her brother to slap his forehead in embarrassment as the older man just chuckled. "Please allow me to show you to your room Miss," he paused, waiting for the girl's name. "Abbi." "You mean Abigail, my Lady. It's not ladylike to be so familiar with someone you just met." Helamis reprimanded her softly. "Oh, sorry Mister!" The girl smiled brightly as she followed him. Sebastian turned to the boy, "The young master wishes to speak with you in his study. Mei-Rin will lead you there." "Sure, whatever." Helamis sighed at the rudeness of him, but didn't bother saying anything. She knew he'd just come back with some obnoxious or oddly cryptic remark anyway.<p>

"This way please." Squeaked Mei-Rin as she gestured for the young male to follow her. The redhead led him to the study that he was supposed to meet this Lord Phantomhive in. As he entered the room, Adrian started laughing at the sight before him. This boy, who wasn't much older than Abigail by the looks of it, is the head of this manor? Ridiculous!

"I assure you, there is nothing so funny that you need to stand there laughing."

"Sure there is. You can't be too much more than ten or eleven."

"Actually, the young master is a fair bit older than he looks." Adrian jumped slightly at the voice behind him. It was just the butler though. "So basically you're saying he's short." The boy replied, laughing at the Lord Phantomhive. The long carriage ride combined with his knee had put him in a foul mood. "Hey!" The 'child' lord shouted indignantly, though it really wasn't certain if he had anything to say about the comment, or if he was just making his annoyance known. Adrian assumed that It was the latter. "So what did you want to speak with me about anyway, Lord Phantomhive?" Adrian asked as he took his seat on the other side of the large desk. "I wished to ask you about the circumstances of your arrival, Lord –""It's just Adrian, if you will. Lord Cutting was my father. I do not wish to accept that title as of yet." Adrian interrupted the boy. "And why not, may I ask?" The older youth shot a warning look at the younger, "It is a personal matter, no concern of yours," he stood up, "and at this moment in time I do not wish to share with you the circumstances behind my father's death, as I know you are going to ask. All you need to know is that he died, I have not accepted the title of Earl, and my mother wishes for my sister and I to be here. She said that it would be beneficial to us." With that statement he left the room, only to run into his sister's maid.

"Abigail wants you." The woman said simply. "Not this again…" Adrian muttered, "She really needs to grow up." "She trusts you, Adrian. Besides, we both know you appreciate this." "Yeah, I know. By this time next year it'll all be over anyway." He replied as they entered his sister's chambers. "What will be over?" Honestly, that's twice now! The youth thought as he turned to face the taller man. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people Butler. Besides, that is none of your business as it is a family matter that has nothing to do with the Phantomhive estate," he said, shutting the door on the one in black. "Honestly Adrian, there was no need to slam the door in his face," Helamis sighed. "I don't like him. Something about that man isn't right. That's twice he's managed to appear without my hearing him coming, and we all know what my hearing is like."

"I kind of like him." Abigail said quietly, not wanting to be left out, "His hair is really pretty. It reminds me of yours, brother." Adrian quickly changed the subject, "So how bad are they this time Abbi?" "Not too bad. Just annoying." "They haven't seemed to be as bad once she started wearing a corset at your mother's insistence," Helamis commented, adding as Abbi pulled a face, "a young lady such as yourself needs to wear a corset. No matter how much you hate it."

Adrian sighed as he prepared an odd tea, that Abigail actually liked, consisting of camomile, rose and ginger. The ginger was the unusual one, as the others were lighter flavors, however she liked it and their mother had had it specially made. "Here you go, little one." He said as he handed her the drink. "Thanks Adrian," Abbie replied, quietly sipping the hot liquid, "it's a little strong this time." "You'll need it."

* * *

><p>Helamis smiled softly to herself as the siblings interacted before leaving the room to fetch something to eat for herself from the kitchen. In all the commotion today she had forgotten to eat and was feeling rather light-headed. Wandering around for a few minutes, she realized that she had no idea where the kitchens were in this manor. Upon seeing the red-head from earlier she called out to her fellow maid, "excuse me, would you please show me where the kitchens are?" The girl jumped a bit, apparently not having been paying any attention to her surroundings. "Oh yes, miss. I can't show you, yes I can." The jittery woman stumbled a bit over her words. The violet-haired maid chuckled, "there is no need to be formal with me. We are both simply servants in noble houses." Mei-Rin seemed to be calmed by her statement and began to speak more freely as she led Helamis to the kitchens to get a bite to eat.<p>

*THUD*

Helamis winced as she landed on the ground, having caught a vase that Mei-Rin had knocked over in the hall outside the kitchen. A raven haired male watched calmly from the shadows, thankful the girl had caught the object as he only arrived when he heard the loud thump she made. Startling the other two, he took the vase from the purple haired woman and set it back where it belonged. _I cannot easily scold this imbecile in front of a guest, even if she is just another servant. _The raven was seething inside, but put on a smile in front of the guest. A dangerous smile that did not go unnoticed by Mei-Rin, who promptly began apologizing. Helamis realized it would be best to take her leave and go into the kitchen and get her food. _Smart girl_, Sebastian thought, watching the woman leave. _Knows when to stay out of the way_.

* * *

><p>Ciel chuckled to himself as he watched his hand heal after breaking yet another mirror. That damned contract seal bothered him to no end. In the past years he had become just as obsessed with maintaining a perfect appearance as Sebastian was. <em>Damn demon has had more of an influence on me than I would like.<em> He thought, as he yet again calmed down from a fit of rage. _I am hungry. He will have to take me hunting soon._ The boy smiled his malicious smirk, which was in turn reflection a thousand times by the shards of glass from the mirror. _However, in the meantime I shall entertain myself with worming information out of my "guests". _His laughed echoed in the room as he started toward his sitting room, his shoes crunching on glass and leaving a shimmering yet dangerous dust in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I made Ciel a little more creepy and evil. Though really he was a twisted little fuck before he was made a demon, I just pushed him over the edge a bit. **


	3. In Which He Substitutes for their Mother

**A/N: Well here we go again. Not a whole lot to say about this chapter other than this is basically the point where I left off in the original, however with this rewrite being a lot more detailed I have some ideas where to go next. It will be longer between updates now while I try not to drop the word count too much.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Chapter word count: 1640**

* * *

><p>"It hurts…" Abigail whimpered. It was a few days after their arrival, and her pains were especially bad today. "Helamis, get her out of that corset," the teen ordered. "Master, that is most improper!" Abigail's maid exclaimed in response. "I don't particularly care, and you know that. Now remove the damned thing or I will," he snapped as he left the room, knowing that the woman would do as she was told. <em>If for no other reason than she knows I'm not messing about,<em> he thought to himself. The little girl whined as Helamis removed her dress and began undoing the lacing on the corset. After her dress was back in place, without the offending garment, she went outside the door to fetch the girl's older brother. "You may come back in sir," she called to the youth. As he entered, she spoke again. "I don't see why this is necessary." "Mother showed me how to ease the muscles in her back and stomach when it is too bad. She isn't able to handle it herself all the time, quite yet, because she is so young." Adrian shook his head at his little sister. Poor thing. It shouldn't have happened until she was a few years older. He sighed, "Lie down Abbi. You know what comes next." Abbi lay down on her stomach and yelped as her brother dug his fingers into her back and began working on the muscles to loosen them. "That hurts!" She scolded him. "Be quiet or I'll have Helamis put the corset back on you. It's this or I leave you to handle it yourself." "I'll be good," the child said quickly. She knew she'd just spend the rest of the day in pain if she annoyed her brother too much.

After some time the little girl stopped whimpering as her back loosened up. "Turn over now Abigail," Adrian spoke softly, much to his sister's dismay. Seeing the look on her face he added, "We go over this every single time. I know it hurts, but in the end you're better off for it." Abigail pulled a face at him and turned over without a fight. As the boy began unknotting the muscles in her stomach, Helamis sat quietly on the bed watching them. "Ow!" Abbi yelped suddenly, and her brother sighed, "Always the same spot on your side that insists on being difficult…" He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, there is something strange going on with those three." Ciel stated, sitting at his desk. "What do you mean, Young Master?" "The siblings are far too close. It's almost as if something is going on. I order you to find out what it is that they are up to." "Yes, My Lord." As the butler walked off the boy inspected his black fingernails in boredom. He had no desire to go over financial reports or anything related to his late father's company at this moment in time. He had heard some odd sounds coming from the younger sister's room, and he hadn't liked the way it sounded at all. "I still have yet to find out why those two are here," the Lord said to no one in particular, "and I don't appreciate people keeping secrets from me in my own home." Outwardly Ciel appeared calm at the moment, but inside he was seething. He might have learned how to hide it, but the truth was the male's temper was as short as ever.<p>

While Ciel was essentially sulking in his office at the siblings managing to keep a secret from him, Sebastian rolled his eyes at the younger male's antics. _He seems to have forgotten that what he's thinking of has a certain scent about it,_ he thought to himself, _we would certainly know if _that_ is what is going on._ However, Sebastian still had his orders from the boy. The dark man shook his head slightly, he needed to finish the preparations for today's luncheon and plan how he was going to go about his orders. _The young master always knows how to make more work for me than is necessary._

As he passed by young Abigail's room Sebastian heard the girl's brother scolding her, _"Abbi if you don't sit still it'll just hurt worse,"_ the youth could be heard saying, _"and be quiet would you?" "But it hurts!"_ The butler pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea what the two were discussing, but it appeared Ciel was correct in thinking something was going on that wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"Sir, should you be walking about without Abigail, at this point?" "Yes, it's quite alright now." Adrian spoke to his sister's maid in hushed tones, "Let's not discuss this now. I don't trust that butler." "I find it strange how similar you are to that man, are you sure you've never met him until we came here." "For the last time Helamis, yes!" The boy glared at the woman. Ever since Abbi mentioned it, the servant had been bringing up the subject. "I'm going to get some tea for Abigail," he said softly, "you stay here and sit with her."<p>

As Adrian turned down the corridor that led to the kitchens he literally walked right into that man, "Oh," he blinked, "Sorry Michaelis." "Where, may I ask, is our guest going?" The butler asked. The youth managed to keep from shivering at the man's tone of voice. I have no idea who…. Or what… He is, but he seems dangerous. Eyeing him carefully, the noble responded, "The kitchen. My sister requires a cup of tea." "Lord C-""Adrian." The boy interrupted the butler, much to the man's surprise. "It's just Adrian. Not Lord anything." "Very well then; Adrian, would it not be best to allow me to bring your sister her tea as is proper." "I'm going to tell you what I always tell Helamis: I don't care what is proper. I do things my own way. Besides, would it not be best for the butler to do his work and not follow guests around like some sort of common _dog_ begging for treats." Adrian spat. The boy hated dogs. He noticed that he seemed to have struck some sort of a nerve with the older man. _Is it possible that he also hates that filthy animal? Hah. Laughable. Almost everyone loves dogs. Filthy mongrels who welcome the collars people place on them… _Chuckling, he left the butler where he was and proceeded to the kitchen, only to be knocked backward as the door was blown off in an explosion. "Honestly! What is it with these Phantomhive servants?! To hell with it. I'll leave the kitchen to Sebastian after all." He quickly left the kitchen behind and returned to where the man was still standing, apparently he knew what was going to happen or something of the sort, judging by the look on his face.

"Oh stop smirking, Michaelis." Adrian snapped, "I was almost killed by that idiot cook. Again. Please bring the hot water to my sister's room I shall prepare the tea there where there is little risk of explosives going off." As he walked off, he heard Sebastian say something under his breath, or so he thought, "What was that?" "What?" The very slight look of shock told the boy that the butler was not expecting to be heard, "What was that that you said. You ought not mumble under your breath." The teen scolded him, eyes flashing green briefly. The tall man's own eyes widened at the sight of Adrian's. The boy noticed this and swore mentally. _That butler doesn't miss a thing._ "And it's rude to stare." That peculiar young lord added as an afterthought and he turned on his heel and almost ran back to his sister's room.

_There's something wrong with that boy._ Sebastian thought to himself as he went about his daily tasks of cleaning the mansion, after bringing the requested water the the girl's room. And h_e's too close to his sister, almost like a parent of some sort._ As he was thinking he was nearly knocked over, and he reached out and caught the maid by the arm as she went barreling down the hall and tripped over herself. "Mey-rin, how many times have I told you to stop running in the manor?" He asked darkly, a vein at his temple 'popping' with irritation. He noticed the package that the woman was carrying and cut her off before she could start her gibberish apologizing. "What is that?" "I don't know, Mister Sebastian. A messenger said to get this to the Lord Cutting immediately. Said it was from the boy's mother, yes he did." "Thank you Mei-Rin, I will take that to the Lord now." The wine-haired maid looked at him in shock, "No Mister Sebastian sir, the messenger said for me to do it, sir." The raven pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was getting nowhere in his efforts to find out the secret behind the Cutting siblings, and the young Master was getting impatient with him. He noted the grey beginning to show in the woman's hair. _Humans truly are short-lived creatures…_ Sebastian chuckled to himself. _To think it's been that many years already. _"Did the messenger give any indication what the package is?" "No sir. He said it was private sir." "Very well then, but do stop running. Whatever it is can wait a few extra moments." "But Mist-" He cut her off once more, "it does no good to deliver it if you break something because you were running again. Enough of this foolishness." "Y-y-yes sir!" The maid stuttered slightly at how he spoke. Blushing profusely Mei-Rin continued on carefully, for once, and went to deliver the package to Abigail's room, where the young Lord was last seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slow going but I'm getting further. Really is my first story I've ever gotten this far in. Most don't last half a chapter before I get writer's block, but this storyline has been buzzing in my head off and on since 2012. May even bring in short random banter from characters once it gets more interesting. Simply cause they make comments in my brain while I'm writing... No I am not crazy, I'm a former art major turned cosmetologist... Ok I might be crazy xD**


End file.
